


Spreading the News

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Baby Thomas [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, OMC: Thomas - Freeform, The Squad, as a whole, but he's still a bun, this is all toni's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: The various reactions to the news that Sonny and Rafael are gonna have a baby pretty damn soon.





	Spreading the News

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tonimacattack (Java_Genie) for reading and letting me know it sounds good.
> 
> Self-betad outside of that. Lemme know if I left a typo.

"Say that again," Lucia says, speaking very slowly. 

Rafael stares at the ceiling and resists the urge to fake a call drop. "You're going to be a grandmother sometime in the next few weeks."

"Hmm." Lucia takes a deep breath. "Please explain to me, my Harvard-educated son, how exactly you are bringing a child into your world in so short a time."

Rafael takes his own deep breath. "Sonny briefly dated a woman named Chloe before he and I started seeing each other. They had sex. She got pregnant. She wasn't going to tell Sonny about it because they'd never been serious, but then she realized he might want to terminate parental rights--"

Lucia snorts in disbelief. "Half the neighborhood calls him _Tio_. He would never sign those papers."

"Right as always, _Mami_ ," Rafael replies, feeling himself relax into the conversation now that she's had time to absorb the news. "Chloe's comfortable letting him be the father he's always wanted to be, and…" Rafael can't figure out how to explain the next part.

"You are a good man, Rafi," his mother says quietly. "I never imagined a situation where you would be called _Papi_ , not really, but I am excited for you." 

"Thank you."

They share a quiet moment, anticipation and surprise mingling between them. "Now tell me," Lucia says, her voice back to its usual brisk tone, "is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. They're naming him Thomas."

"Good. And how often will you see him?"

"We're playing that by ear for now. Sonny wants Chloe to have as much bonding time as she can get, and I'm still adjusting to...everything."

"You are such a smart man except with your heart," Lucia says. "You either make it wait too long or force it to hurry up with you."

"You should write greeting cards, _Mami_."

"Hush. I want to meet the mother of my grandson, but not before the birth. The last few weeks before the birth are too busy. Let her pick the time, but send me the number of her hospital room so I can send flowers." 

Rafael smiles. "I will."

"And tell her not to be scared of me. A grandmother is very different from a mother."

Rafael thinks of his _abuelita_ and feels a flash of real excitement at the idea of watching his mother fall in love with a grandchild. "I'll tell her."

"Good." Lucia hums. "Rafi, a child is serious, but it is also a joy. Your situation sounds complicated to me, but you sound happy. If this is how you bring a child into the world, I support you."

Rafael can't speak for a moment. He makes a quiet sound of agreement. 

"I love you, Rafael."

Rafael has to clear his throat hard before he can speak. "I love you, too, _Mami_."

"Tell Sonny I love him, too."

"I will."

"And my best to Chloe."

"Okay."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

*

Sonny tells his parents and Bella, Gina, and Teresa in one, fast-patter breath after Sunday dinner. He knows if he pauses, they'll cut in, so he's practiced to make sure he can do it all at once. 

The silence last five seconds, then Bella laughs and puts her head on the table. 

"Bella!" Ma says. 

Bella waves a hand over her head and keeps laughing. Sonny can't help but chuckle at her reaction. Teresa and Gina still look shocked. Sonny looks at his parents. Pop looks like he can't be certain if he should laugh along. Ma is serious, her mouth held to one side. 

"Ma?" Sonny asks. 

Her mouth shifts to the other side. "I can't believe it," she says, sounding sorrowful. "My beautiful baby boy, my only son, having sex outside of marriage." 

Sonny barks a laugh as Ma breaks her serious look with a smile. Pop shakes his head at the both of them. Gina laughs as well, but not Teresa. 

"Ma," Teresa says, "it's not funny."

"It's very funny," Ma replies. "All these years our Sonny's been waiting for a chance to be a father, and he comes in months ago and says it probably won't happen now that he has Rafael--who you know we adore," Ma directs that last bit at Sonny. "And now, he and Rafael are happy and moved in--still too soon, mind--"

"I've known him for five years, Ma," Sonny objects. 

"And here's a baby." She holds her hands up like she's cupping the back of a baby's head. "A baby, just like you always wanted."

"God rewards men for their sacrifices, Sonny," Pop says. "This baby is your reward for everything you do, all that pain you take on every day."

Sonny feels himself blush. "Thanks, Pop." He looks at his sisters. Bella's finally composed herself, wiping away tears and grinning. Gina looks contemplative. Teresa's look is sour. "Well?" he asks them all. 

"Does it matter?" Teresa asks.

"Oh, don't be a bitch, 'Resa," Bella says. 

"Bella!" Ma says at the same time Teresa squawks in indignation.

"No," Bella says, putting up her hands. "No. I'm not gonna let Teresa do Sonny like she did me. We all know what a harpy she was at me during my pregnancy."

"That's true," Gina says, finally breaking her silence.

"Gina!" Ma yells. Teresa's new squawk is louder.

"Oh, come on, Ma, you called her on it first every time she did it," Gina continues. 

"And thank you for that," Bella says to Ma, "but seriously, 'Resa, you start up that passive-aggressive, 'I'm surprised you're feeling so ready' shit again, and I will dump you in the river."

"I was being honest!" Teresa says. "You and Tommy had just--"

"Oh, you can cram it right up your--"

"HEY!" Sonny shouts, and Teresa and Bella both go quiet. "I don't disagree with Teresa being mean to you, Bells, but I can also see her point. This is weird. A little."

"A little?" Gina asks, and she giggles. "Sonny, I'm pretty sure I can find six romance novels with this exact plot."

"Great. Put a bow on 'em and send them as a birth gift. I think Chloe would get a kick out of it."

"She sounds great," Gina replies. "I mean, a civil engineer, that's pretty good."

"And it speaks to her character, her willingness to give you a chance," Pop says. "Given the circumstances, I mean."

"I agree," Sonny says.

"What does Rafael think about her?" Ma asks.

"They haven't met yet. Like I said when I explained, it's been about 36 hours since she told me, so there's still a lot to do. He got her number from me, and I told her he has it, so they're gonna set something up."

"You said it's a boy, but if you need any, like, genderless baby stuff--the bottles and stuff--we've got tons, still. I can have Tommy drop 'em by," Bella says.

"That'd be great, Bells."

"Can we meet her?" Gina asks. 

"After the birth," Ma says. "I will not make that poor woman act polite eight months pregnant."

Sonny laughs. "Ms. Barba said the same, basically."

"A mother knows," Ma says and taps the side of her nose. 

*

**Unknown Number:** Hi. This is Rafael Barba. We should have lunch. Or coffee.

**Chloe:** Wow. I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon.

**Unknown Number:** Speed feels necessary. I think it'd be good for us to at least meet face-to-face before you go into labor.

**Chloe:** I agree. 

**Unknown Number:** Do you have a favorite place to eat?

**Chloe:** Yeah, but I can't eat there. Pregnancy brain tells me it smells like rotten fish. 

**Chloe:** What about that coffee cart in front of the courthouse? We could meet mid-morning. I walk by every day to get my exercise so my ankles don't become planets.

**Unknown Number:** I didn't realize you worked so close.

**Chloe:** Yeah. I actually met Sonny at that cart. He bought you coffees a couple of times I was with him.

**Unknown Number:** That feels slightly awkward.

**Chloe:** I am pretty sure showing my ass up pregnant as hell has made things much more awkward. We'll live. 

**Unknown Number:** What time do you usually pass the cart? And what's your drink?

*

"Okay, I've been patient," Amanda announces the day after Sonny tells his parents about the baby. "I know what advice I gave Barba about touching a baby, but what'd you two decide?"

"I'd also like to know that," Liv says as she walks over. 

"Me, too," Fin adds, rolling over in his desk chair. 

Sonny looks at the three of them and leans back in his chair. He has Rafael's go-ahead to tell the squad what they've decided, so he does. "We're gonna co-parent. Me and Rafael, we're having a kid." He drops his head when Amanda whoops, and Fin claps him on the back. 

"That's fantastic," Liv says. 

Sonny looks up and takes in her smile. "No comment on Rafael's general disinterest in kids?"

"Oh, please, I've been texting him those since he texted me that you'd told him about the mom coming in here."

"Chloe," Sonny replies.

"Last name?" Fin asks.

"Kuzkin." Sonny chuckles when Finn wheels back over to his desk and switches tabs to the database. "You are not running a background check."

"Like hell I ain't. Spell it."

"She's a civil engineer."

"Ooh, maybe she embezzled something," Amanda says.

"Spell it," Fin repeats.

Sonny glances at Liv; she shrugs to show she sees no harm. "K-U-Z-K-I-N. And I renew my objection."

"Yeah, we don't care," Amanda says as she jumps up to read over Fin's shoulder. "Look at those parking violations."

"And two speeding tickets," Fin says. 

"She doesn't have a car anymore," Sonny replies. "I think we can trust her."

"Will you be at the birth?" Liv asks.

"That's the plan. We're not sure about a schedule after yet. I don't want to take away any sort of bonding time, you know?"

"She's pregnant with a capital P, Carisi, you need to figure that out," Amanda says.

"Hey, we agreed on a name in under a day. I think we're doing all right."

"A name?" Liv's eyes light up. "What'd you choose?"

"Thomas. Thomas Maurice Kuzkin-Carisi." Sonny feels the smile on his face widen. "I wasn't sure about the hyphen, but Chloe and Rafael both said it sounded good."

"And it's not like you're gonna fall out of the kid's life," Finn says, rolling his chair back. "He'll like his name, even if he can't spell it for awhile."

"Oh, god, his poor teachers," Amanda says. "Or the poor kid, really. Jesse's starting to get pissed when the preschool teachers put an 'i' in her name."

"I had a call from the kindergarten last week because Noah argued about whether or not 'Benson' has one or two 'e's," Liv says.

"Don't listen to them," Fin tells Sonny. "That'll only happen all the time."

"I bet Kevin had a lot of issues with Tutuola," Amanda says with a grin.

Finn laughs. "I'll tell a few when we go out to toast the new dads."

"Which we should probably do very soon," Liv says. "Let you boys get one more night out in before the baby shows up."

"Yeah, we'll find a time," Sonny replies. "I'll talk to Rafael tonight."

*

"Rafael?"

Rafael turns from where he's standing to one side of the coffee cart, a large cup in each hand. The woman looking at him is five-and-a-half feet tall, wearing an oversized yellow sweater, blue leggings, and flat-soled ankle boots. Her black hair is up in a high bun, and the look on her face is curious, polite, and a bit apprehensive.

"Chloe," Rafael replies. He holds out his left hand. "Coffee with a double shot. Black."

Chloe smiles and takes the cup. She holds it in both hands and takes a careful sip. "Thanks." She drops one hand onto her large belly. "So...this is Thomas."

Rafael feels himself smile and consciously relaxes his shoulders. "I'll be honest, I'm equally excited and terrified to meet him."

"Yeah, Sonny and I have been texting." Chloe tips her head to the left. "Walk?"

"Sure." Rafael lets her set the pace. Her stride is quicker than he had expected for how pregnant she is. "You're eight months?"

"Eight-ish. My doctor says labor could happen any time in the next few weeks. There's a history of slightly early births in the family." Chloe sips her coffee again. "I'm really sorry I threw this at Sonny so late in the game. I feel like I'm putting you two in a very weird spot."

"I won't argue it's a weird spot," Rafael says.

Chloe's smile gets wider. "I meant to keep it to myself. I mean, we went on two dates, and we knew we weren't a good fit, but I've always wanted kids, and I'm financially secure, so I considered my options and figured I might as well go for it. But then I kept thinking about how...nice...Sonny is."

"He's such a natural with kids."

"Yeah. I saw a little of that on our second date. It almost made me want to give him a third date. But I felt like the easy lay was the better option."

"He's a very easy lay," Rafael says. 

Chloe looks surprised, then laughs. "Well, you'd know."

Rafael expects to feel embarrassed, but Chloe's reaction emboldens him instead. "This might be more than you want to share, but why didn't you try for a third date?"

Chloe smirks. "I think it might be best if we all agree 'too personal' is sort of how this is going to work best. I mean, we're gonna start talking about baby shit pretty soon." They pause at the corner to wait for the light, and she turns to look at Rafael. "He was a great date. Funny, smart, asked good questions, but when he talked about work, it freaked me out, and I didn't get a zing off of him. All my really good relationships, I've gotten a sort of feeling pretty early on. It didn't happen with him. Do you know what I mean? The zing?"

Rafael takes a long drink of his coffee as they cross the street. "Yeah," he says finally. "When, um," he runs a hand down his tie. "When Sonny started arguing law with me, I felt it. I wasn't expecting it."

"Oh, that's sweet."

"I didn't like it," Rafael replies, and he almost laughs at the comical pout Chloe puts on. "Believe me, I've heard a _lot_ of opinions about my initial feelings."

"Why didn't you like it?"

"I know what I'm like. I'm stubborn, and I can be an asshole. I argue easily. Sonny's…" Rafael expects her to fill in the blank like so many people do, but then he remembers she'd just said she doesn't really know Sonny. "You're going to find out that Sonny is the nicest person you will ever meet. I know you already know he's a gentleman, but that's not an act. He stays that nice to basically everyone."

Chloe drops a hand to her belly and blinks away tears. "Oh, god, my hormones can't take this."

Rafael smiles. "You get used to it. I think. But, I got that zing, and I couldn't actually see him wanting to put up with my lesser traits."

"What happened?"

Rafael shrugs. "I realized he really was sticking around. Not just as a colleague or someone curious about the law, but as a friend. When he finally asked for a date, I could see something good happening."

"Sonny says you two have known each other for five years. What took you so long?"

"I don't trust easily. Our work can be grueling. While I can joke and bullshit, I don't generally assume the responses I get back are meant as more than that."

Chloe covers her eyes like she's embarrassed. "Oh, god, what did Sonny think was going on?"

Rafael wants to cover his own eyes. He takes another drink of his coffee instead. "He knew he was flirting, and he knew I wasn't picking up the hint."

"No."

"So, one night, he figured he'd make it clear. It just happened to be after you and he had met each other."

"Okay, I have to sit down," Chloe says. "This is too much."

Rafael looks around and gestures to a concrete ledge sticking out of a building. "Will that work?"

"That's fine." Chloe walks over and eases herself down. "You'll have to help me up."

"I can do that," Rafael says. He remains standing.

"You said you don't trust easily, but you just told me an awful lot," Chloe says. "Why?"

"You said we should get over the idea that we'll get too personal, and you're right. I've agreed to commit to this whole situation. No reason to be coy about it."

Chloe looks at him for a long moment. Rafael returns it. Staredowns aren't new to him, and it appears Chloe's had a few of her own. "I don't know much about you, Rafael, and I only know slightly more about Sonny, but talking to you makes me feel extra-good about giving Sonny a chance to be a dad."

"He's born to it."

"You're not."

"No."

"But you're willing to try? On this timeline?"

"I got some very good advice from a mutual friend. When terrified at the prospect of dropping a newborn on its head, trust in Sonny until I trust in myself."

Chloe drapes both arms over her belly. "What was your dad like?"

"A complete asshole."

She chuckles. "Mine, too. Well, my birth dad. My dad-dad, he's great. He married my mom when I was eight, and he wanted to adopt me from early on when they were dating, but my birth dad refused to sign the papers. I barely saw him, and he never paid child support, but god fucking forbid I lose his name. I took my dad-dad's name when I was eighteen. When I was first trying to decide about the baby, he was the one willing to talk about abortion. Mom nearly had a heart attack, even though she's pro-choice in theory." She looks up at Rafael and smiles. "I haven't told Sonny that story yet."

"Were you saving it for me?"

"No. It just sort of fit right now." Chloe drains her coffee and holds out a hand. Rafael supports her arm as she stands. She slips her arm through his and looks up at him with a smile. "And maybe that's what's happening for you. Maybe this whole thing," she gestures to her belly, "just sort of fits for you right now."

Rafael groans. "God, I do not need another shiny optimist in my life."

"Too bad. You're gonna be a daddy." Chloe tosses her coffee cup into a trash can and tugs lightly at Rafael's arm, leading him back they way they came. "And way sooner than you ever could have planned, which, from what I understand, is basically what parenthood always feels like."

"So I'm told." Rafael watches Chloe's profile for a few steps. "I'm sorry in advance if I drop him on his head."

"I'm sorry in advance for god knows how many panicked phone calls you two are going to get when he coughs the first time."

"Deal," Rafael agrees, and they walk slowly back to the courthouse. 

*

Sonny meets Rafael at his office that night. He walks in, closes the door, holds his arms out wide, and lets out a huge breath. "I think we're done telling everyone."

Rafael drops his pen onto his desk and props up his feet. "You sure?"

"You tell Carmen?"

"Yes."

"And you and Chloe had coffee, and it went well."

"Yes."

"And I told my family, and you told yours, and we're having drinks with the squad in three days--"

"If the baby isn't early."

"If the baby isn't early," Sonny concedes with a grin. He puts his hands on his hips, and the angle of his elbows is almost as wide as his smile. "So, I think we're done."

"We both need to look into parental leave. We should review the rules of bringing a child to work. We need to safety-proof the apartment--"

Sonny groans and walks over to Rafael's desk, shoving his feet out of the way so he can slump on the corner. "Fuck. You're right." 

Rafael turns his laptop so Sonny can see the screen. "If it helps, I went ahead and ordered everything I think we'll need for a nursery."

Sonny leans over to look, and his smile goes soft. He reaches out without looking, and Rafael takes his hand. "All blue, huh?"

"There are many complaints in the reviews that the paint looks purple in certain lights. As I have no plans of raising a son with fragile masculinity issues, it felt just right."

"I love it," Sonny says. He stands and pulls Rafael to his feet. He kisses Rafael and pulls him in close. "And I love you. And I can't wait to meet our son."

"I'm still scared," Rafael admits, and he smiles when Sonny presses a kiss to his forehead. "But I think I'm getting excited. Or everyone else is infecting me."

"I'm good either way," Sonny replies, and he laughs when Rafael shoves at his ribs then pulls him in close again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know that I'll ever write the actual moment Sonny and Chloe talk about her pregnancy the first time. I mean, it's pretty clear how Sonny and Rafael take to it, and that's the part I really want to write.
> 
> (This story was inspired by an anon on tumblr who asked for the squad's reaction to the news, and it led to so much greatness beyond that.)


End file.
